Because I Said
by WittchWay
Summary: AU. Lily has a secret... Harry goes evil story...Voldemort is Harry's Father story. Snape is a Death Eater no longer a spy. Albus refused to tell Harry the truth of his true father.
1. Guilt

Because I said  
  
Warning: None Don't own nor mean any harm to JK Rowling characters.  
  
By Wittchway  
  
James Potter leaned over his wife and kissed her on the forehead. Lily smiled at him as he moved down to her stomach and kissed the growing baby. Lily ran her fingers through James hair, he looked up at her smiling. James placed one hand on Lily's swelling belly, "active today isn't he?" Lily smiled again and said nothing, "I was thinking Harry if it's a boy, my great grandfathers name." James set his other hand on the belly to feel the baby's kicks. Totally engrossed with the little foot out line that appeared on the base of the stomach, James missed the dark shadows that crept across his wife's face. He missed the lines of worry the creased her brow, she ran her hands over her stomach, James clasped one hand bringing it to his lips planting a tender kiss. James settled back into bed, lights out he kissed his wife's cheek and fell asleep.  
  
Lily lay awake for along time, rubbing her aching stomach, the baby was pressing on her bladder again and she couldn't quite find a position that was comfortable. She slide from the bed trying not to wake her husband,  
  
padding lightly down the stairs to the kitchen, she opened he cupboard, cans of vegetables and boxes of cereal greeted her, the sight of it all made her queasy. In turn she opened the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of juice.  
  
Lily wandered out to the back porch, sitting in the lounge. This was the only seat that was semi comfortable to her. Eventually every night she crept from bed and slept here, sometimes she woke in time to wake with James other times he found her here. He never said anything, he knew she was uncomfortable, and getting a little anxious as the due date arrived for the baby.  
  
The thing of it is she had to tell someone her concerns about the baby. She couldn't tell her husband that was out of the question. She couldn't tell her sister nor any close friends. She knew whom she had to tell, who would keep her confidence, who might understand the information. Whom might figure out if all her concerns were confounded or if they could be eased. The only problem was her husband, she was always in his presence. Except for when he was at work, and she couldn't apparate at this point it was just to hard, and Floo powder and a broom were out of the question.  
  
The only real opportunity would come when she would take the train up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Tuesday for the monthly sessions with Dumbledore about the rise of Lord Voldemort. The real  
  
problem would be getting Dumbledore alone, the Light were always present. She could say she forgot something in his office and go back for it, but there were many loopholes there, James being the biggest one. He was so concerned for her health and the baby that he would volunteer to go back and get whatever it was she forgot the other loophole being that she could just summon to her what she had forgotten.  
  
Lily breathed a heavy sigh, well what will come will come and if the opportunity should arise to speak with Dumbledore she would grab it. She was a firm believer in fate, and as much as she regretted what she had done and as much as it would hurt James it was over with and she would have to live with it. She just didn't want the baby to be outcast nor shunned by James.  
  
Tuesday  
  
Anxiety was mounting in Lily as they neared the school. Her stomach grumbled with hungry that seemed to never go away. James smile at everyone in their compartment, he was the proud soon to be papa. Lily smiled at him again, patting her tummy.  
  
Dumbledore's office always made Lily smile, the soft decor of comfort, she would love to spend hours in here exploring the cabinets and drawers, the books alone could satisfy her for a life time. He had such unique  
  
things, but thats how it was being from an old wizard family. She had been equally enchanted with the James's parents home when they visited, the library walls were lined with books so old and boxes upon boxes of  
  
trinkets the family had picked up over the years.  
  
"Lilies" Dumbledore smiled brightly at her, "any day now is it? Have you both decided on a name?" Lily looked at James, they had both had ideas for names and his names were slightly more eccentric for her taste. Harry had been the only name he had suggested that had seemed partially normal. Thought she was pretty willing to go with anything just encase what she feared came true.  
  
The meeting lasted to lunch time and sometime there after, it was only when Lily's fidgeting started to get out of control did the group finally adjoin for lunch. Everyone had so much news of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Tracking them was becoming harder and harder as their powers grew. Not to mention that they were becoming more ambitious in their experiments and in there eagerness to get ahead.  
  
Lily rose with the rest of the group to head down to the main hall, where other would be joining this small group. She was glad it was summer it was her favorite time of year, yet this one had been the most stifling. The extra weight of the baby, James always hovering over her. Yet she was still eager to get down stairs to the main hall and grab a sandwich, "Lily, may I speak to you a moment". The others all turned in response to Dumbledore singling Lily out, it wasn't that he never talked to them individually or sent them on separate missions alone at times, it was just that she was pregnant and really couldn't take on much more with the baby coming and all.  
  
James lingered behind also, Lily hoped James would go with the others, she crossed her finger at her side shutting her eyes, she knew it was a stupid childish superstition but really she would take anything at this moment. "James could you excuse us a moment", James was taken back that Dumbledore would excuse him from a conversation he was about to have with his wife. Lily smiled inward, she couldn't be more pleased, Dumbledore gestured Lily to the two chairs over by the window that overlooked the courtyard below. Lily took her seat as did Dumbledore, leaving James standing in the middle of the room alone, he looked to Lily she shrugged her shoulders to show she didn't know either what was going on. Though she could really care less what it was as long as she got an opportunity to speak with Dumbledore.  
  
James nodded at the two and left, as he shut the door behind him, he heard the silencing spell being cast. James didn't know if he should wait for his wife or if he should just go to lunch. James opted to go to lunch, he hoped that Dumbledore wasn't assigning Lily anything too harsh or heavy to take on.  
  
***  
  
"So Lily, what is it you wanted to talk about" Dumbledore's twinkle shift from eye to eye.  
  
Shocked Lily's mouth fell open, "how did you know?"  
  
Dumbledore patted her hand, "well not only were you fidgeting worse than normal, but you didn't even hear half the conversation. Usually you take notes and ask questions, not a peep out of you today."  
  
Lily looked at her hands in her lap, she almost chuckled she didn't know if she should start out with forgive me father for I have sinned or not.  
  
"You can tell me Lily, I won't tell a soul," Dumbledore whispered, he lowered his voice even lower, "not even James."  
  
She stared at her hands again not really seeing them, Dumbledore remained silent. She could have sat there all afternoon unfortunately her stomach rumbled, the whisper was barely audible "I cheated on James".  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Confession

"It wasn't what I expected…Married life. I mean James is great…but I think some times it was a mistake," Lily whispered sitting down in the seat before Dumbledore's desk. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't, a sigh escaped her, she knew she just had to tell him. "I…met this man… in a café, we had tea… lunch…dinner…" her voice trailed off. 

"James…he's just James. The James he was in first year, the same James in Seventh year…he just goes through life…it just happens. He has no plans, just random thoughts that pass through his mind and he follows them. It's not that he's boring or that he's immature…but I don't think our school hood romance should have continued out side of school." There she had said it, she loved James for who he was but that's all he would ever be.

Dumbledore had his elbows propped up on the desk resting his head in his hands. He was looking down at the desk, "and the baby?" 

"I don't know…But there are ways to tell? Right" she sat up an ounce of hope in her voice.

"Yes…yes, but Lily flower it's more than that, the Potter family…is a very old wizarding family. They have bloodlines that are very important. Lines that are needed in the upcoming war…there are things James knows, that his father knows, that will help us all." Dumbledore huffed. 

"This man was he muggle?"

Lily shook her head.

"His name?" Dumbledore stated firmly.

"Tom Riddle."

"Damn it", Dumbledore stood, "tell me you are joking Lily. Tell me this is an elaborate joke that James and Sirius have put you up to…tell me" he slammed his fist on the desk angrily. But he knew this was no joke, and he knew just as well with out the test that this baby was the Riddle boy.

Dumbledore paced his office, Fawkes ruffled his feathers, and Dumbledore continued to pace. The silence went on, Lily slumped back in her chair. Her back was hurting her and again she was hungry. She shut her eyes almost losing her self in the comfort of the room. 

"Do you know who Tom Riddle is Lily?"

Suddenly awake she sat up, "what do you mean? He's Tom Riddle. Do you know him?"

"Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort, the last remaining heir to Slytherin house." he knelt at her side taking her hand, "and if this baby is his…he will want it." he rested a hand on her stomach, "he won't stop till he claims what is rightly his."

"You can't tell anyone, not James or your parents, a sister, best friend. Lily flower, we need to keep this a secret…for as long as possible."

***

__

31 July 1982

He came screaming into the world at precisely 9:37 PM. Proud papa pacing in the hall, exhausted mother lying in a bed that dozen of Potter woman had laid in before her. Dumbledore rushed in the room as soon as the midwife allowed him. He beckoned James to wait a few moments, Dumbledore set the baby down on the bed kneeling on the ground next to the beautiful boy. He waved the wand one time, a mutter of words and two smatter of sparks emerged, they flew through the air with one stream going directly to Lily. 

Lily smiled, sitting up, the other spark spun around the room, Dumbledore opened the door to let the spark out. James stopped in the hall and turned to face the spark as it neared him but it went soaring over his head, across the hall and down the stairs where Remus Lupin was currently coming in the front door. He ducked as the trail of sparks flew past him to the outside. 

James ran to Dumbledore, "was that a spell to determine the parents?" he cried. 

"It was suppose to be James, I must be losing my touch," he lied, chuckling, "Lily's went out the window and yours out the door. Come see your wife and _son_." He smiled, pulling James into the room. 

Lily heard the deliberate lie, she wanted to cry, if James hadn't been so excited about the baby he would had spotted the lie. She tried to fake a smile as her husband entered taking the small bundle of baby in his arms, she attempted to find joy in the way James instantly stared dotting over his son. James tried names out on the baby, asking the baby each time if he liked the name. Finally taking the baby to the small nursery in the next room, where their family and friends awaited the good news. She heard James announce the arrival of _their son_, then around of applause and cheers. 

Lily collapsed back on the bed, "where did the other spark go?"

"Downstairs, it probably died out by now." Dumbledore sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. "Lily you can't tell him, not yet or perhaps ever."

***

Less than five miles away Lord Voldemort stood in a small gathering of trees. The Death Eaters surrounding him, the masked men of his army. He had his head tilted to the sky, watching the way the firelight lit the night, the flecks of light the moon shown through the trees. Suddenly a cry of attack echoed around him, the Death Eaters pulled their wands, a red light was quickly speeding toward him. Death Eaters were quickly putting up shields and temporary barriers but it didn't stop the light. It circled once over the group and then dipped down to Lord Voldemort, the light spun around him once more circling as if it was trying to make sure it had the right person. Then the light darted and went into Voldemorts chest. 

A warm sensation covered his body, a tingle in his toes, a tingle of joy…he smiled. A baby had been born. Surprise radiated off the man… _his_ baby had been born.

TBC

Don't forget to review. 


	3. Spinning

Lily Chapter 3 Spinning By Wittchway  
  
14 month later September 8, 1982  
  
James was currently throwing baby Harry in the air causing the babe to giggle like mad as he was caught and thrown again into the air. Then proud papa would then spin the baby around making airplane noises, as he would fly the small child over the heads of the other adults in the room. Dumbledore smiled and with a wave of his wand sent a titer of sparkling blue birds. Harry shrieked with delight, as James lifted him up to fly with the birds as they faded from sight.  
  
"James, sit already, I don't want you to get him so riled up so late at night." Lily spoke softly, trying to hide the delight in her voice.  
  
James plopped down in the seat opposite slightly out of breath clutching the boy to his chest. Harry's giggles slowed as he yawned resting his head on his father's chest. James stroked his son's head, the brown mess of hair as his boy drifted to sleep.  
  
All were silent as they watched the child, it almost made you forget that there was a war going on. That Lord Voldemort and his evil Death Eater followers were striking terror in the wizard world and slowly migrating that terror in to the muggle world as well. Of course that was why the gathering was going on tonight. James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore had gathered to speak of how to hide the Potters, Albus had recently gotten word that Voldemort had picked them as his next target.  
  
"So it is agreed upon that we will use the Fidleus charm." Albus looked up to meet everyone glaze. Lily and James nodded in unison. "Good," Albus smirked, "I'll gather the items we will need and lets meet at my office on Sunday." James nodded again.  
  
Albus stood and made to leave, he placed a hand on the sleeping baby's head, "what a angel" he muttered and apparated away. Lily in return lifted her son up from James arms and carried him upstairs. Sirius leaned back on the sofa, feet on the coffee table, "you know James, Albus is a good choice for your secret keeper, but I think Voldemorts going expect that. Don't you?"  
  
James looked up "I guess, but the man rarely leaves the castle so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Yeah" Sirius sat up planting both feet on the floor, "but think. I'm going into hiding, as well, so I'll do it if you want, be your secret keeper. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. Albus. not to knock him.is secret keeper for like five couples.he's so old.it might start to wear him down."  
  
"Oh Albus is up to the task, I don't doubt that at all."  
  
"James, he was a teacher at the school when your father was a student. That's how old he is. and no offense James but your father has already passed on.."  
  
James picked up Harry's stuffed animals from the floor, squeaking the toy frog. "Yeah.I see what you're saying... people will expect you as well. You're my best friend and have been forever, not to mention Harry's Godfather."  
  
"True," Sirius remarked slowly, "but you know what's even a better plan. Peter." Sirius stood suddenly pacing the room, "think James, know one would expect him. They would think him to week to be able to do the charm it self.but we know him.he's more powerful then people think.look what he had accomplished, he's a amiguis and he can apparate. It's perfect."  
  
"I'd rather have Remus do it, people wouldn't expect him either."  
  
"God James, listen to what Dumbledore said someone is slipping the death eaters information on you. It has to be Remus.he's a werewolf, he's being shunned by half the wizarding population, he's out of work and needs money. He's barely surviving as it is.he's turned to Voldemort to make it, to get ahead, to survive."  
  
James lay back in his chair and shut his eyes, "how did we get to this moment.I have a son, a wife.what if I don't want to play anymore."  
  
"Voldemort doesn't give choices James.you're going to have decide soon."  
  
***  
  
The fight that insured with Lily was one that James nearly lost. But in the end she agreed, though she was quite nervous about the secret keeper bit. She knew some of the history with the charm; secret within a secret, Albus was the reasonable choice, as he already knew her big secret. From her understanding it was possible for the secret keeper to gain access to other secrets if they were so inclined. Though she doubted that Peter was much incline or even aware of that fact.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was none to happy, though James told their former headmaster that Sirius was going to be their keeper. Lily figured they should at least tell Dumbledore the truth but the men both thought it was some clever plan.  
  
  
  
The night the ritual took place was three days before Halloween, Lily held baby Harry on her lap, James paced, Sirius instructed Peter with the correct words and a small potion that was to be drunk afterwards. It went with out a hitch till the very end, when all Peter had to do was drink the potion to control the slight movement of pain that always comes after the charm is cast.  
  
Peter was bent over with pain, his head resting on the coffee table, sweat pouring from him, Sirius urging him to drink the "damn potion" when it happened. Peter looked up into Lily's eyes, a wild crazed panic. "Oh god", he muttered.  
  
Sirius yanked him to his feet and forced the potion down his throat, "it wouldn't have hurt so bad if you had just drank the damn thing when instructed", he clapped his fellow Gryffindor on the back with a chuckle.  
  
Lily didn't take her eyes from Peter nor Peter from her. He knew. Lily could see it in his eyes, she stood suddenly pulling her wand, starling James and Sirius. Peter ran for the door, James tackled Lily, "What's wrong? What happen?"  
  
Sirius darted out the door after Peter, "what the hell did you do?" he screamed.  
  
"Nothing Sirius I swear.I was looking at Harry and suddenly she got this mad look in her eyes and pulled her wand.. I don't want to be their secret keeper. Don't make me do it Sirius. please Sirius.Please."  
  
Sirius sat in the front yard rocking a whimpering Peter well into the night. James finally came out plopping down under the oak tree with his old dorm mates. He looked exhausted, saying nothing but looking at the night's sky.  
  
The three fell into their own silence and thoughts, James finally sat up, "she doesn't want Peter as our secret keeper." Was all he said.  
  
Sirius silent a moment longer, "Peter doesn't want to be the keeper anymore anyway. We'll have to send to Albus for more supplies. I'll be the keeper like we talked about."  
  
"No, Sirius. After the full moon on Halloween Lily, Harry and I are going to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will be our keeper." James sighed, "She won't have anyone else, she wants to go now, but the spell can't be changed so quickly and not with the moon almost full. On the 1st we'll head out, get it taken care of."  
  
James stood, "I'm sorry Peter but Lily doesn't want you in the house tonight.I'm sorry we put you through this.Sirius you'll see him home. It's only three days.then it will be all over." James walked back to the house and upstairs to his wife and child.  
  
*** TBC Don't forget to review.  
  
Next We'll do a flash back for those of you that asked for How Lily met Riddle. 


	4. Rationaliztion

There are only 3 more chapters to go after this. This chapter is kind a long so Flashback next time. Still not beta read even though it badly needs it. I'll try later on to fix the mistakes. (Ya know who we kidding they'll never get fixed). 

Because I said

Chapter 4 

By Wittchway 

Lily maddeningly paced the upstairs, some how there was an odd comfort to being upstairs. Not that it would really help her if she had to escape with the baby. It's silly really, odd things that you think will be to your advantage in the moment of panic. But it was only three days...really only two if you didn't count today.... _rationalization_... 

"Lily" James whispered, he held a sleeping Harry in his arms, "please come to bed".

"What if he attacks us, in the dead of the night while we're sleeping?" 

"Peter only has to keep our secret three days...Sirius is checking on him.... It'll be ok...only three days...two really", _rationalization_. 

Lily stopped and glanced out the window again, nodded and followed her husband to bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She had to be ready, she knew she had to be totally prepared for when Peter led Voldemort to them. For she was quite sure that was what the little rat would do. Right after the Fidules charm had been cast and she looked at Peter she could see in his eyes that he was there traitor. 

She had told James what she knew. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, but he had problems believing that his loyal friend and fellow Gryffindor would do such a thing. That was a weakness with the Gryffindor's. A weakness that would be their down fall. 

Lily crawled into bed, the child lying between them cooing in the dark. Lily brushed the unruly hair from his eyes. The pale skin tinged with pink of a child. Only two days...they could get through that, _right_?

Some where in the night Lily did sleep, though restless as it may have been. She woke frequently, looking over at James, some where in the night he had pulled Harry onto his chest and the child slept. Lily crossed to the window, narrowing her eyes peering through the night. Daring her eyes to see further than humanly possible. _Nothing there_. She was surprised they had lasted through today. All she could do was wait. Of course there was the option to run or to find Peter and kill him before he had the chance to tell Voldemort where they were hiding. 

Then the other option to tell James the truth that Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort was Harry's father. That she had cheated on him when they were only married a few short months. That was an option she would like to avoid for as long as possible. She just wished that she could talk James into leaving now, his refusal to leave for Hogwarts now was unnerving. Though you weren't suppose to leave the residence till the next full moon after the charm was cast, which was why they had decided to cast the charm at this time. 

If she could just get James to budge, to agree to go now back to the school. But him and his absurd niceties decided he had to send an owl to Albus Dumbledore of their impending arrival. Then ask if he would be the secret keeper, once again. She still toyed with telling James the truth, then he would believe her that they should leave for Hogwarts at once. Though there was the fear, that he would leave her, leave her here for Voldemort to find, to kill, to destroy, to take as his…. Well she didn't know what…Hell, he probably wouldn't even want her, he might just take the child and kill everyone else. He might even just kill the child wanting none of any of this.

She would tell James when she woke, that is if she was able to sleep at all. She really just had to talk to Dumbledore, she needed his advice so much right now. 

Lily crawled back in the bed and snuggled closer to her husband. The second day had begun. 

The day passed, a late lunch, early supper. Time stood somewhere between not moving fast enough and moving to fast. Little was said, no one went out side, Harry didn't ask for his swing. A rare moment when he was happy to play with his toys indoors, James watched the child as Lily paced, twisting her hands. She lost her nerve once morning came. Night came again and they slept.

Morning came and they woke. A relief that they just had to make it through today. Maybe she had been wrong about Peter. Maybe she had panicked. Lily doubted this, she placed the training pants back on Harry and placed him in his crib.

She pulled a small bag from the closet and started to fold clothes and other items they may need at Hogwarts. A bottomless bag that never filled. James was sending another owl to Dumbledore stating that they would arrive sometime after midnight and that they would activate the portkey at that time.

James came into the bedroom, carrying bags of candy and snacks, a peppermint imp sticking out of his mouth. James dumped the candy into the over night bags, beaming up at his wife. "They have candy at Hogwarts, James...you know that as well as I do."

"I don't want to put Dumbledore out." 

Lily wrinkled her nose at him, he was as much as a child now as when they had been in school. Of course that is the mess that led them to this moment. If James could grow up for a moment. If he could be serious, if he didn't act like he was still in school. A no ambition job, taking over the family store when his father passed, he was such a powerful wizard and he was happy to run a quidditch store. 

"Did you send the owl to Dumbledore"

"Yup," James threw himself on to the bed "We'll leave one minute passed midnight. Really what could go wrong…only 7 hours to go. If Peter was going to betray us he would have done so by now" James kicked off his shoes, his voice slightly harsher when he defended his friend. 

Lily wrinkled her nose, _the day wasn't over yet _and James had just jinxed them.

***

As we all know another day is all it takes. It's funny really how the human mind tries to rationalize that. How it tries to make you think another day can't possibly hurt? Another day and I'll be safe, my family will be safe? 

Some how in human nature we all think it can't possibly happen to me, _I'll be ok_, for another day, another moment, another twinkling of the moon, another burn on your upper inside left arm. 

That's all it takes. 

And the Death Eaters assemble. 

Peter was on the ground withering with pain, screams ricocheting off the trees, off the night's dark sky. There was really no reason for the pain, or the use of Crucio, except that it highly amused Voldemort to see Peter this way. Most of the Death Eaters thought it was amusing or if they didn't they laughed along out of fear that they could be next. 

Peter screamed as Lord Voldemort circled his prey on the ground, Peter screams were dying out, he coughed blood, as he tried to bring himself to his knees. The blood dribbled down his chin, mixed with the dirt of the forest floor, the taste of both in his mouth. Spit in his hair, unaware of how he had managed this.

Now on his knees, he wavered, his sight blurred with sweat, tears. He could see shadows of his fellow death eaters, of Voldemort who was speaking in a commanding voice, Peter unsure if he lectured to him or the gathering. All he saw was Voldemort raise his arm to hit him again with Crucio and the words flew out of his mouth, "I know where your son is at."

Another spasm of blood coughed onto the forest floor. Peter barely aware of the silence that had fallen over the Death Eaters. Peter reopened his eyes to see Voldemort frozen. 

Suddenly, Voldemort was kneeling next to him, "and _where_ little Peter is that?" he whispered. 

Peter startled at the closeness of the man, "Potters…James Potter, he thinks it's his son."

"And how did you come by this information?" 

"They made me their secret keeper." He whimpered, Lord Voldemort cup Peters chin pulling the crying rat to his feet, the mans hands burning into his skin.

"You lie to me…?"

"No my Lord…_never_…James thinks it's his son. Raising him as his…their going to Hogwarts tomorrow to hide." Peter tried to pull his chin from the death grip of Voldemort.

Peter's feet barely graced the grass, a whispered rage tumbled out of Voldemort, "Show me where".

***

Lord Voldemort stood outside of two-story house on the last road in Godrics Hollow. It was a small nestle of a community. His fellow death eaters stood behind him, their cloaks pulled tight around them, there hoods and masks shielding their faces. There was silence except for the slight whimper of Peter Pettigrew at the feet of Lord Voldemort. 

Evil rocked on the balls of his feet, staring at the house, Just about every light in the place was lit. There appeared to be no movement which was the Fidelus charm at work, he suspected. Voldemort held his hand up indicating that his followers should wait here and strode forward making his way to the house.

As Tom Riddle crossed to the house, his heart beating faster than he thought possible. _This was just a_ _woman he manipulated, too easily. A Woman he_ _had toyed with for a week…nearly two years ago._. Voldemort tried his hardest to reason with what was about to happen. He would meet his son, the women he had…had a weeklong affair with. But more important than anything he would have an heir. He was going to have a son…a child that would carry on the family name.

Voldemort reached out a hand to open the front door just as it opened. Lily froze a small bag of trash in her hand, _Voldemort. _Dropping the bag backed into the house, _oh god_, She had to get Harry. "James…James, he's here." she shrieked in horror. 

James flew down the steps, Harry in his arms, the baby's wails echoed off the walls. "Shut the door, shut the door." Throwing Harry into Lily's arms. She spun running for the stairs, a jostled Harry in her arms, James dashed forward toward the door….

Lord Voldemort could hear the shouts of Lily, the cry of his child, James shouting to shut the door. He couldn't see anyone in the house, just the back door open, a bag of trash on the floor, a kitchen. It suddenly dawned on him, all he had to do was cross the threshold into the house and he would be able to see them, he would break this little known charm. 

It was like a ripple that broke as Voldemort crossed the threshold into the house. Voldemort stood in the yellow kitchen, a wave of nausea hit him, James Potter running into him as he made a move to shut the back door. Voldemort through him to the floor, looking up in time to see the women and child dash from the kitchen. 

Potter was back to his feet. "Lily take Harry and run…I'll fend him off." Potters wand drawn, Voldemort smirked, he pulled his wand, "Advera Kadavera" He shouted and stepped over the falling body. Stupid Gryffindor's always so noble. 

Lily dropped her wand as she tried to activate the portkey that would take her and Harry to Hogwarts. A small explosion rocked her to her knees, Harry clutched tight to her chest, the rise of smoke, a burn smell of fire rose up to meet her. She crawled across the nursery to the far corner behind a rocking chair. The baby's howls did nothing to hide their whereabouts. She lay the child on the floor, pulling her wand again, the portkey in her hand. She muttered the few words to activate the portkey, it lit with a light that showed her it would work in a matter of minutes. 

"My son", Voldemort knelt next to her, she looked up startled that she hadn't heard him come up the stairs let alone into the room. Voldemort picked up the baby, Lily squeaked, and reached for her child. "Please" she muttered, "don't hurt Harry…kill me instead but don't hurt Harry." 

Voldemort looked up, "I had no intention of hurting my son…and every intention of killing you." Voldemort stood with the child and crossed to the crib setting the still screaming child down. Lily stood her hands fidgeting, twisting maddenly in front of her, muttering to herself. She didn't want this horror touching her child. Lily raised her wand…Voldemort turned, his eyes turning red, a glimmer of evil present and he smiled. 

"Advera Kadavera" he shrieked. The rush of green light hit her fully in the chest. She stumbled back into the wall and was dead. Voldemort turned to pick up his child, a green mist hovered above the crib, remnants of the Fidelus charm, he absentmindedly waved the mist away. Picking up the child, the mist seemed to grab a hold of him. To chill his bones, it seemed to creep up his arm. To the child he held. He felt as if he was turning to stone, Harry tumbled from his arms back through the mist, back into his crib, a shrill cry of pain rose from the child. Voldemort looked down one last time a bloody scar rose from the child's head. He reached a hand back through the mist, and touched the blood to his finger, then to his mouth. _The taste of innocence. _

Voldemort stumbled back, the mist engulfed him and he was gone. Vanished. 

TBC

Don't forget to review…it helps. Good-bad-whatever.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I can't really answer any questions with out giving away the end, but yes this story will take us to the present with Harry as a 14/15 year old boy. 


	5. Amusement

Warning: Mild Language, Sorry it took so long but I forgot. Two more chapters to go then no more. (Damn I keep saying that) 

Because I Said

By Tracev/Wittchway 

Takes place the summer after 4th year and Voldemorts return. 

Harry currently was curled up in his seat at the breakfast table eating a chocolate bar. Dudley's diet that had been forced by his school nurse was currently being reversed by all at #4 Privet dr. The diet had worked to effectively, and aunt Petunia was doing everything in her power to see that Dudley was a _proper size_ young man again. So as a result candy was readily available, as were other snacks of crisps and ice cream. Dudley sat across from Harry pouring chocolate sauce on his breakfast cereal, Harry watched with amusement as he added marshmallows and rainbow sprinkles. He turned his attention back to the Television as his uncle Vernon entered the room. Aunt Petunia set a platter of bacon on the table, along with eggs dripping in cheese. Harry waited as the others took their servings, then helped him self to the scraps that remained. 

Dudley and Harry sat there most of the morning watching television. It was near lunch when Harry got a sudden chill, he shrugged it off thinking it was the ice cream he and Dudley were now consuming. Harry shrugged again dropping his spoon, a strange sensation tingled through him. It felt familiar, though he couldn't quite place the feeling. He tried to stand up, gripping the edge of the table, his legs felt wobbly. Coldness settled over him, Harry fell to the ground, familiar screams of the past rushed into his mind, a cold, dampness engulfed him. His mother was there, his mother was screaming, she was running up the stairs, he could see himself as a baby in her arms crying. 

Harry felt hands on him pulling at him, his aunt and cousin somewhere in the distance talking to him, screaming at him, they seemed to be in an echoed tunnel. He tried to focus his mind on them, he tried to think of happy thoughts, but it seemed none existed. The screams continued, his mother, then his father, but his mother seemed to be his main focus. He could see her clear now than anytime before, he could see her scream, yelling at Voldemort, he was bareing down on her. 

Harry could feel himself whimper, though no sound came from him. Sweat dripped into Harry's eyes, he knew that a Dementor was near, his mind raced to think of the spell to make it all stop. Yet the nightmare continued, Voldemort standing over his mother, the dark lord was reaching for him. Voldemort was saying something...Harry jerked up right..._son_...he was calling him _son_.... The dread and fear that had him withering on the floor left him drained of all energy. The coldness that had thrown him to the ground was suddenly gone

Harry opened his eyes, his aunt was kneeling next to him looking scared, his cousin was hovering by the side door ready to run. 

"James…… isn't my father." he whispered..."he lied to me...did you know?...Voldemort...father, son...I'm his son" Harry muttered crazily...

His aunt was watching him, she spoke softly kneeling next to him, "my god what is wrong with you, James is your father. Not that monster."

"It's a lie...it's a lie...all of it...Voldemort is my father...she cheated on James."

Petunia stumbled back in horror dragging Dudley from the kitchen.

Harry lay back on the ground, cold and clammy. Had his whole life had been a lie? Could this be real? 

Harry sat up suddenly he had to get to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore, he could explain everything. Harry got up slowly, washing his face in the kitchen sink. 

***

Severus Snape kicked aimlessly at the tree stump, in the clearing just a short distance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He watched the bark come off in great sheets, several bugs that thrived on dead decaying tree bark scurry about as their shelter fell to the ground. Snape pulled his wand casting a freezing spell, he squatted looking at the bugs, as their eyes darted around wildly frozen. Snape poked at the bugs with his wand in a bemused sort of fashion. 

"Ahem," Lord Voldemort cleared his throat. Causing Snape to jump, "my lord...I didn't hear you arrive" he bowed low, avoiding it if all possible kneeling fully. Voldemort watched him in his own amusement as he avoided the act, Snape was the most difficult of his followers to get along with; Opinionated, rules, potions, quiet, young as death eaters went. Was always late, gone the moment a meeting was over.

Did he question Snapes loyalty? Always. 

But he was useful. In a twisted sort of way, he had played a major part in the development of who Voldemort was today. The old spells and creations of new ones to keep him alive, to make him immortal. Voldemort smiled, "that's enough Snape, stand up". 

Severus stood still, as Lord Voldemort circled around him. "Tell me of Harry Potter." 

"He's a horrible little boy, doesn't obey the rules, always in trouble, in tolerable little wrench, sneaking about..."

Voldemort held up his hand..."yes Snape I get the idea." Apparently he would have to be more direct, "Where does he go during summer break?" 

"To his mothers relatives, aunt and uncle. Dumbledore has wards and spells up to protect him. No one can get past who wish to harm him." 

Voldemort circled back around Snape, "yes, I see. What does Dumbledore know."

"What do you mean?" 

"Does he know I'm the boys father?"

Snape whirled around, "what" he said startled, "James and Lily Potter...? He looks like James...exactly." 

Voldemort shrugged, he thought back to the man he had killed nearly 14 years ago, messy brown hair, blue eyes, tall. He was those things, had been those things at one time long ago before the immortal change, he turned back to 

Snape, "Dumbledore hasn't told him then….does he suspect anything. Rumors?" 

"No," Startled Snape backed up a step. "No, I don't' think... I've never heard anything ever. Are you sure?... excuse me I didn't mean that. It's just that...I'm pretty sure, he has no idea. I had no idea. And as far as Dumbledore goes I have know idea."

"Yes, well… you need to find out. What information Dumbledore has? What our precious boy who lived knows. I want my son Severus, I want him by my side, or he will die, as will you if you fail me this task." 

"Yes my Lord." Snape apparated straightaway, appearing moments later outside the gates of Hogwarts, he ran for the castle. He burst through the front doors of the school, his cloak billowing behind him, he ran up the stairs, turning right and ran for Dumbledore's office. He stood on the moving spiral staircase letting it take him to the top, but he was too impatient and sprinted the rest of the way.

Dumbledore stood talking to fawk his phoenix. "You bastard", Snape spat, bent over gasping for breath, "He's Potter father, you should have told me" he gasped. He held the stitch in his side, "You should have told me, he wants Potter, he wants his son Albus." Snape plopped in a wing back chair, "should have told me." 

Albus sat down in his customary chair, looking thoughtfully out the window, "so he knows," he said this to know one in particular. 

"Well Severus," sitting forward in his seat, "Harry must not know at all cost that Voldemort is his father, you are the only other person who knows beside I… and I suspect Peter Pettigrew." 

"Albus he going after the boy, stand by his side or die."

"Yes well, Harry won't stand by his side, he killed his parents after all….we are sticking to that theory, Severus." Albus said the words sternly standing and going back to Fawkes. 

Snape stood, "I think you underestimate the boy, he should be told the truth, let him make his own decision, he's a noble Gryffindor I'll sure he'll do you proud." He spat, at the thought of Gryffindors.

"A noble Gryffindor who begged the sorting hat not to put him in Slytherin." Albus said pointedly. Snape jaw fell open, he attempted to mutter a few words, but none came out. So instead he sat back in his seat.

***

As Snape apparated away Voldemort turn beckoning the Dementor forward. "Did you find him?"

"Yes just as Snape said he was with a aunt and cousin. Safe guarded, but he now knows the truth." Voldemort smiled "Yes," The dark Lord walked back and forth pacing, thinking. "Did you read his emotions".

The Dementor looked down at the dark Lord, smiling broadly under his dark cloak. "I did" he glanced away. But Voldemort didn't ask for details, he nodded, he knew very well the boy _now_ understood the truth. 

The Dementor faced Voldemort impatiently, "I read Snape also." Voldemort turned a strange twisted smirk appeared, "and pray tell what haunts our dear potions master?" another Dementor guided forward, his voice oilier than the other, one could say it was a joyful voice that is if Dementors possessed such a think, "he spy's for Dumbledore" another Dementor glided forward, "but you already new that didn't you?"

Voldemort pulled his wand, "expecto patronum," he shrieked with fury, a ghostly snake burst from the tip of his wand causing the Dementors to scatter. _So Snape was a spy?_
    
    
    TBC

Review, Good or Bad

5 more days till the movie comes out, I'm almost giddy.

* * *


	6. Family

Warning: Mild Language. JKR and WB full credit. One more chapter to go.

Because I Said

Chapter 6 Worry

By Tracev 

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office looking at Fawkes perched upon the back of the Headmaster chair. The bird watched him with a mild interest. His golden eyes gleamed at him in a questioning way. Harry sat there restlessly, cocking his head to one side to look at the bird again. But the bird had already gone back to pruning several untidy feathers. Harry sighed and went back to staring off into space while he waited for professor Dumbledore to arrive. 

After sometime had passed Harry shifted in his seat again, he was growing mildly impatient waiting. It gave him time to think but at this moment that isn't what he really wanted. He wanted answers. Straightforward honest answers. 

He tried to focus his mind on other items of the day, like how strange it was to be back at school with out the other students and teachers. It had been eerily quiet when he had arrived this morning on the train alone, Dobby his old friend had meet him at the door to help with luggage and such to be deposited in the dorms. Even that had been a strange sight, the common room empty, the sleeping quarters themselves looked near haunted and pale. He hadn't actually seen anyone else in the school besides Dobby who had spent most of the morning rambling on about his summer as he helped Harry get situated in his room.

Harry hadn't actually been listening when Dobby was speaking, he had been to absorbed with thoughts of Voldemort. He had so many questions that he hoped Dumbledore could answer, so many things left unsaid. He had an equal amount of questions for Voldemort, which he realized, he was unlikely to get answers to. Still that moment in the graveyard earlier this summer seemed unreal and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He went over every little detail in his mind, he then went over the thoughts the Dementors had given him this last time around. 

It had been a longer version than he had the first time in his third year, a version where his father died, his mother shielding him, Voldemort killing her, trying to pick him up, calling him son, a smile on his lips. Harry shifted again glancing at his watch. Only ten minutes had passed but it seemed a lifetime. He went through random questions he was going to throw at Dumbledore when he arrived. He was prepared to get a little short with the man if he couldn't get straight answers. He felt the time was well due. He had to know about Voldemort. 

Harry sank back in the chair, shutting his eyes he was just about to doze off when a thought occurred to him. The _sorting hat knew_, had known, had tried to force him in to Slytherin where Tom Riddle had been_.... Is this Where he rightly should have been placed?_

Harry fidgeted, sat up and crossed to where the sorting hat lie behind Dumbledore's desk. He held the ratty old hat limply in his hand, it only came alive once placed upon a persons head. Stray strings and fray littered the edges, several patches looked new. With a tremble in his hand Harry place the hat upon his head. There was calm silence, then a hum, "Harry Potter you've come to visit again." A joyful voice welcomed him. 

Harry nodded curtly, "You are the only student who visits with some regularity", the hat continued. 

Harry nodded, he would hardly call it regularity, yes it had been two years since he had last tried on the hat during his second year here, then of course his first year with his original sorting. Harry nodded again. 

"You still question if you choose correctly? Slytherin Vs' Gryffindor?" The Sorting Hat whispered, sensing it was not a social call. 

Harry wanted to silently curse the hat, but there was little silence when you wore the hat, thoughts and emotions, troubles of the world all weighted upon your shoulders or head for that matter. Harry nodded again gulping hard. 

"I stand by what I said before Harry Potter you would have done well in Slytherin."

Last time the hat had stated this fact the young wizard had torn the hat off without waiting for an explanation, Harry cleared his throat trying to find his voice, "Why" he whispered.

"Well your father was in Slytherin" the hat stated matter of fact, "son's usually follow their fathers footsteps" he added hastily feeling Harry's emotions.

Harry felt his knees go week, "and his name" he whispered.

"Tom Riddle, great grandson of Zalen Everett, your paternal grandmother side mind you, uncle to Ellis Szal, cousin to Xiana Qins, who was..." Harry held up his hand. 

"Salzar Slytherin was a pioneer Harry Potter. One of four founders of this great school, powerful wizard." The sorting Hat spoke up quickly "You look just like him Harry Potter you do," he added proudly. "You question again whether you made the right decision Harry Potter, perhaps I made a mistake in mine," the hat said mournfully. 

Harry plucked the hat off his head dropping it to the floor. So it was true, Lord Voldemort was his father. Harry stumbled back to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

His head swam with every doubt he ever had since starting at this school. His whole life had revolved around Voldemort and now it revolved _around him_ for a different reason. Had Voldemort known he was his father back in Harry's first year when he asked him to join him?

Was that why Voldemort tried to kill him during the tri-wizard tournament, because he thought he was betraying his father? 

Harry cringed at the thought, if he had known Voldemort was his father would he had made this same choice. He was only against Voldemort because he thought he had killed his _parents_. Harry curled up in his chair, resting his head on his knees. He was suddenly scared, this is what he had wanted his whole life, family. He had dreamed of family, a parent for so long. A tie to a life, to a history, a closeness to someone who was the same as him. Could Voldemort give that to him? Was he so evil, so hell bent on destroying the wizard world that he wouldn't want a son? Harry sat up, because he, _Harry_, wanted a father more than anything. 

Harry had to get out of here he didn't want to wait for Dumbledore anymore, he wanted to speak to Voldemort. He had to contact him some how. Harry stumbled down the flight of stairs back to the main hallway, the gargoyle jumped aside. Harry was near a crazed frantic state, he had to reconnect with the only family he had left. He had wanted this moment for so long, _family_. Dreamed of this as a child, wanted, need a parent, a lineage link to the ancestry of who he was, what he was made of. 

He looked down the corridor that would take him back into the main castle. A chill made him look the other way, Harry brushed a stray strand of hair from his eyes, narrowing his eyes in the darken hall. Professor Snape stood there, a dry smirk on his face, he looked as if he was trying to make up his mind about something, 

Harry took a step toward him, Snape turned the hall filled with his billowing cape, he hastened down a set of side stairs, Harry took off at a run after him.

TBC

Review???


	7. Clarity

Warning: Full credit to WB and JKR. About two more chapters to go, it's taking a little longer than I thought.

Because I said

Chapter 7 Clarity 

By Wittchway

Snape was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest, as Potter rounded the corner. Harry stumbled and righted himself as his potions master stared down at him. Snape pushed himself away from the wall "Dumbledore told you?"

Harry shuffled his feet, "the sorting hat."

Snape nodded as if he understood, looking past Harry Potter to Dumbledore. Harry turned watching the old man approach. "Harry, if you follow me back to my office we'll have our talk."

Harry ran a tired hand through his hair, taking a step back. He felt professor Snape place a hand on his shoulder. "Aye, I see you've made your choice." The headmaster clasped his hands behind his back, "I do have a reason for my actions Harry…so come to my office and I'll be willing to clarify them for you."

Harry cocked his head to one side, "_You'd be willing to clarify them for me…_really how nice of you…but I believe things have been clarified". 

Snape squeezed his shoulder, "lets go Potter."

Harry turned with Snape to leave, "Do you think he will provide the family life that you seek?" Dumbledore called out, "this is the man that killed your mother…and a innocent man."

Harry turned a low growl escaped as he tried to maintain a even tone to his voice, "You denied me a life that may never have come to his point…a life I had every right to live…". Harry pulled his wand suddenly pointing at the old man, "You denied me a parents and when one was gone you denied me another…you denied me my choice…you had no right to make."

Snape grabbed Harry by the scruff of his robe dragging him down the narrow hallway and a small scurry of steps and they were in the dungeons. He was pulled into a series of rooms, Snape shoved him a side. Harry narrowed his eyes willing them to adjust to the dimness of the room. He watched Snape for a moment rummage through the cupboard and cabinet throwing small bottles and vials in to a small bag. Snape grabbed a cloak from the back of a school chair.

"Got your wand Potter?"

Harry nodded as Snape shoved the extra cloak at him, "put that on, hurry".

"What's going on here?"

Snape turned suddenly beckoning Harry to follow. They crept along a narrow hall that Harry had never been down before, a long moment of silence passed before Snape answered. "You know I was a spy for Dumbledore?" 

Harry nodded, Snape looked over his shoulder back at him, "Well it was never the part I wanted to play. If I bring Lord Voldemort his son back he will welcome me. I will be forgiven_….I need that forgiveness." _

Snape nearly ran up the steps closely followed by Harry. Dumbledore stood in the entrance with Harry's trunk and several houselves. Several other teachers, stood off to one side, Snape pulled Harry in front of him, slowly easing into the entrance hall. 

"Get what you want out of your trunk Potter and be quick about it," Snape glared at Dumbledore shoving Harry forward. Harry looked frightened a moment, "I...Why can't I bring it with me?"

"There will be no need for such things. Take what's important and lets go."

Harry looked up at Albus Dumbledore, the old man knelt to one knee, "See how it begins Harry? See how it will be? Voldemort will deny you the simplest of things. The safety of this school will no longer be yours once you pass through the gates and for the safety of the students you will not be welcomed back...Voldemort would never let his son return here, he would rather see you dead Harry Potter...You don't have to go. You don't have to do this...History tells us what type of man his is and as his son he will expect more..." 

Harry shook his head, "I want to be with my only family".

Dumbledore stood suddenly throwing his arms in the air, "do you think he will welcome you with open arms, fall to his knees and bless Merlin that you, the wayward son has returned?" Dumbledore pulled his wand, twirling it slightly in his gripe as his anger rose. "Because he won't Harry... You will pay...he will make you pay for the sins of your mother...make you pay for his defeat each year he was gone...".

Dumbledore looked up at Snape "...and how long was your punishment Severus...How long were you under the Crucio curse...please share that with your student..." 

Snape looked up locking eyes with Dumbledore, his voice steady as he spoke, "I rightly deserved my punishment Headmaster. 13 years of repayment is nothing compared to what our Lord, your father Harry can give us." Snape turned looking at the boy.

Dumbledore looked down cast for a moment, seizing Harry by the arm, "he will take you to the brink of death Harry. The moment when you can longer stand it, when the pain becomes more than you can bear. As the last breath is about to be press from your body... only then _maybe_ he will let you live but he will never forgive you. You will always be at his mercy." 

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I will never ask for his forgiveness...I some how doubt I'll need it." He bent down picking up James Potter's invisibility cloak and the photo album of his mother from the trunk, "but some day Albus you will beg for mine." he whispered, "you can be sure of that." Harry backed toward the door that Snape already had open. 

"Run Potter," Snape shoved him forward through the front doors of the castle. Harry clutched the photo album and the invisibility cloak to his chest and ran. He could hear Snape's pounding footsteps behind him, he wanted to look over his shoulder and see what they were running from but didn't want to loose his footing in the run. He heard several cries of a muffled hex but couldn't be sure what was thrown nor received. Harry made it around the lake and through the gates of the school only to be tackled by his former potion master. Snape grabbed him around the waist pulling him to his chest. 

Several small pops suddenly sounded, death eaters wearing the hoods of their trade appeared. Wands pulled shot blasts at the school and headmaster. Snape and Harry ran through the middle of them turning in time to see several other teachers were appearing, all with their wands pulled. Harry spun with Snape as a passing Death eater handed Snape a boot, Harry felt the tug instantly as the portkey activated.

TBC

Where ya going? Did you review? Good or Bad it don't matter. 

Hint: Next chapter Harry finds his rightful place with his father…goes evil or was he always like that.


	8. Loyality

Warning: Bad Language, a little darker than pervious chapters, a little loopy because of cough syrup. Question was raised as to why Harry didn't grab his broom? Answer: The writer is a Muggle who didn't think of such things.

Because I said 

Chapter 8 Loyalty

By Wittchway 

Snape released his hold on Harry as the two came stumbling into the grounds surrounding the outer boundaries of Riddle Manor. As Harry stumbled forward several death eaters caught him before he actually hit the ground. Panicking, Harry quickly pulled his arms from their grip as he got his footing, pulling Snapes old cloak around him. Several small pops and more death eaters appeared behind them. Snape dusted himself off, coming up behind the boy pulling the hood of the cloak up over Harry Potters head, adjusting it to frame the boys face so that only the green of his eyes could be seen under the dark of the hood. 

"When you go in there make sure you bow but maintain eye contact...Show some respect." Snape snarled as if Harry was incapable of such behavior. The death eaters that had just arrived watched with interest as the boy who lived was prepared to meet the Dark Lord...his father. Several of them removed their masks, hoods still up. 

Lucius Malfoy strolled forward, a cold smirk on his face, circling Snape... "Treacherous bastard...if this goes wrong.... after we welcome your Dumbledore approved ass back...I'll kill you" the blond poked him in the chest. 

Snape sneered grabbed hold of Potters arm, "get your stories straight Malfoy, I was never Dumbledore's spy...I was Voldemorts" he spat knocking past Malfoy. He turned suddenly Potter still in his grip and dragged the boy towards the house.

The death eaters followed behind slowly, up through the gates up to the manor home. Harry took in the view of the house upon the hill. A most impressive three-story house, with several fireplace chimney's placed on top. A wild garden and tangle of ivy vines threatened to take over one whole side of the house.

Dark trees lined the walk up to the house, Harry was sure that if it had been later at night the trees would have freaked him a little, the twisted structure of them was eerie to say the least. Owls hooted happily from their perch in the trees, other birds circled above looking for their place among the others. Harry looked to their perch to see Hedwig circling with the others, he smiled slightly at her brilliance and grace. There was something more though in those trees, something dark. He squinted his eyes as other dark creatures became visible jumping from tree to tree. 

Snape pulled at his arm guiding him into the main hall of the house, Harry barely had time to look around. Apparently his appearance was causing a slight commotion as death eaters that were buzzing around stopped to stare at him. A slight murmur whispered through the house, as others appeared to get a look at the boy who lived. 

Harry stuck close to Snape, following him through the crowd to the main staircase. Several death eaters sneered at him and he was quite sure several more growled as he was pulled through the crowd. The Death Eaters parted to give Harry Potter space up the staircase. Harry nervously allowed himself to be dragged by Snape up the stairs to the main hallway. Harry looked over his shoulder at those that gathered below watching him.

He shivered slightly as they made their way up another flight of stairs. He wasn't sure he had made the right decision in coming here. But in all reasoning what choice did he have? Dumbledore was obviously only interested in telling the truth when it suited him and he had to know what this life would be like. A life with a parent...his father, he just had to know the truth. It had been quite an identity shock to come to realize after all these years that Voldemort was his father. He had felt lost...like everything his whole life had been a lie. He couldn't stop questioning Dumbledore's motive behind all of this? Why would the old man do this? What possible reason could there be? 

What was strange was he had always thought, _How different could his life had been if it hadn't been for Voldemort_? And now the opposite was true _How different could his life had been had it not been for Dumbledore_? The man had denied him any family rights he had. Had denied him a father figure. There was still so much unanswered. Like why did his mother put a spell to protect him from Voldemort? Did the man really want him dead? Did Voldemort know this whole time and was that the reason he was after the Potters? Did Voldemort come to reclaim his son that faithful night? 

Harry shook his head, he really didn't want to think about it before he met Voldemort. Harry stumbled up the stairs, a slight shake with fear coursed through him. He could not get out of his mind that he was walking to meet his death. What if Dumbledore was right and Lord Voldemort _didn't welcome him with open arms_. He could remember that fateful day in the graveyard well enough, when Voldemort had restored Little Peter Pettigrews silver hand and said some of his debt had been repaid. He shrugged at the though, all those times he had tried to stop Voldemort from returning; The sorcerer's stone, the year in the chamber... how large would his debt be? 

Harry followed the death eater in front of him to the end of the hall, to a set of double doors heavily guarded. The men nodded at Harry _"sir"_ they muttered in unison. Harry looked up at Snape he sneered at Harry in a knowing way. The doors opened to reveal a sparsely furnished study, a large fireplace lined one entire wall, a unique carving of snakes slithered across the mantel. A large mirror above reflected the two occupants of the room, Harry turned suddenly pulling his wand. 

Pettigrew who had been kneeling at Lord Voldemorts feet shrieked and attempted to run from the room. As Peter made for the door several death eaters threw Peter to the floor. The man quickly changed to a rat and attempted to scurry from the room. Harry knocked aside one of the death eaters as he crossed the room to step on the tail of Wormtail.

Harry bent down and picked up his catch, his wand pulled on the rat. "You betrayed me" he whispered. Harry looked up suddenly, everyone was staring at him. The rat wiggled in his hold, fear in his eyes. Suddenly self conscious Harry dropped the rat "sorry" he muttered looking up to meet Voldemorts stare. Voldemort watched with interest as his young son caught his prey, he smiled "normal reaction…I'm sure", he whispered. 

The Dark Lord clasped his hands tightly behind his back. Harry could tell straight away this was not normal behavior, the death eaters, Snape included fidget uneasily. Dark shadows crossed the room, as the flicker of the fire died and the sun began to set. Voldemort turned to pace a moment, tension seemed to brew with in the room. Only the sound of Wormtail scratching at the door could be heard. 

Voldemort turned suddenly, crossing the room to stand before Harry Potter. He looked down at the boy intently as if trying to figure him out. Lord Voldemort made a move to clap Harry on the shoulder. Harry stumbled back to avoid the touch as Avery rushed into the room, out of breath he gasped "were being attacked...Dumbledore's out there." 

Harry who at been looking at the floor looked up to meet Voldemorts eyes, the room fell silent, cold. The sparkle of red eyes gleamed back at him turning blood red. "You better be well worth this battle? Your loyalty to me should be undaunted from this day forward" growled Voldemort, he swiftly reached out and cupped the boys chin pulling him forward. Harry's knees buckled as pain coursed through his scar and then ricochet through the rest of his body. 

Voldemorts hands felt as if they were on fire against his skin, "I will expect more faithful service in the future...son". Lord Voldemort shove Harry away from him quickly and swept from the room beckoning his loyal death eaters to follow. 

Harry lay on the ground, tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. What had he gotten himself into? A man who hated him...had wanted him dead for so long and what...? Had he like Dumbledore said expected to be welcomed back with welcoming open arms? Harry sat up, there was only one way to prove his loyalty to his father and he was damn well going to do everything to make him proud. 

__

Silly Gryffindor.

TBC 


	9. Kneel

Warning: Violence, death, language. Full credit to JKR and WB. I had every intent to make this the last chapter but it would have been way to long so I broke it down into two chapters, the other will post shortly. 

  
Because I Said   
Chapter 9 Kneel at my Feet Son   
By WittchWay   
  
Harry rubbed at the scar upon his head, a dull ache had settled behind his eyes. He could still feel the burn of Voldemorts hands against his skin, the crawl of the dark Lords haunting words within his being. Harry stood on shaking legs, picking up his dropped wand.   
  
He made slowly for the door, stumbling into the door jam, "_stop it_" he whispered, righting himself. He had to stay focused, he had to be strong, _weakness was not an option_. He pulled himself through the door out to the main hallway. The hallway loomed over him, looking larger than he remembered, paintings, the odd piece of furniture, statues posed in odd position littered the hall. His vision swam in and out of focus. Harry grasped the banister and stumbled his way down the stairs, his mind still slightly hazy. Harry groaned and achenly, raced down the rest of the steps. As he came down the finally flight of stairs, Goyal Sr. burst through the front doors dragging a fellow death eater. He dumped the body in the entranceway, "Snape" he yelled his eye-catching sight of Harry. "Finally got your ass of the floor...?" he smirked, shaking his head in disgust.   
  
Harry skirted around the body and Goyal's blood soaked robes... he was getting the distinct impression that he was not so welcomed. These death eaters and followers of Lord Voldemort didn't find the boy who lived as loyal as they themselves. Snape came bustling out of a side room with several vials in hand and started to administor potions to both men. He handed Goyal a rag for a cut on his head, the older man flinched at the antiseptic on the rag. He shrugged a shoulder toward Potter, Snape looked up.   
  
Harry back toward the door, "Where you going Potter?" He grabbed Harry by the arm shaking him slightly "Damn it, you shouldn't have kept him waiting."   
  
Harry shook his head...yanking his arm out of Snape's grip, his voice dangerously low, "he doesn't trust me...". Harry couldn't lose the closest thing he would ever have for family, even if it was Voldemort. Harry's hand shook slightly; he wanted to scream all he wanted was family, parents, a home, structure of some sort. He yearned for the basic parental needs; he yearned for what a family and closeness of relatives. To know where he came from, to know what his family history and lineage was.   
  
Voldemort burst through the front doors, his cloak billowing behind him. He halted a moment glaring at Goyal, "get back out there" he snarled. The man jumped and hurried out the door. The dark lord narrowed his eyes, crossing the room cupping his son's chin, forcing him to look up.   
  
"Dumbledore's calling you out. _Brave foolish man_, wants to duel for your loyalty," he yanked the young wizard into the library to the left, causing Harry to stumble at the Dark Lords feet, "I won't lie to you, I began questioning your loyalty the moment you arrived."   
  
Voldemort pulled Harry to his feet slamming him into a bookshelf, "you are barely worthy of being my son" he hissed. "You spent too many years with muggles and mudbloods." Voldemort stepped back a step pulling his wand, Harry cringed at the sight of it dropping to his knees, He remembered clearly the last time Voldemort had pointed his wand at him. What their wands had done together, the power that had coursed through them.   
  
The Dark Wizard raised his wand slightly higher, "Are you Loyal Harry Potter? Will you bow at my feet? Accept your dark mark willingly? Will you accept your rightful place by my side?"   
  
Harry pulled himself to a kneeling position, his head bowed and nodded.   
  
"You give in so easily Harry Potter, you bow at my feet so readily. You so readily accept your lot in life." Voldemort turned narrowing his eyes, "some how I imagined the great Harry Potter as a more clever boy. Not only because he was my son...but because that is what legend made him out to be."   
  
Turning twirling his wand in hand circling like a caged animal Voldemort was not pleased, "You see what infuriated me since the day you arrived at Hogwarts splendid school is your dismissal of I, the one person who held every link of your being. You dismissed me your first year and again second year. All the evidence was there, you looked like me as I did at your age and I told you so right they're in the chamber of secrets." Voldemort paced an crossed the room, "that chamber that should have been you first clue. Didn't the rumors fly that only a Salazar Slytherin heir could open the chamber.... Rumors flew that you were Slytherin heir...but did you listen to them?"  
  
Voldemort shoved Harry back to the ground...Harry knelt at his feet hunched over, "Dumbledore..." the boy muttered, "every time I told him anything, about the chamber, how Tom Riddle said I looked like him, about that night in the graveyard...the sorting Hat" he choked out.   
  
Voldemort nudged him with the steel tip of his boot, "You believed a fool like Dumbledore, you believed everything he ever feed you...disgusting really how you let yourself be lead by the man". Harry stared up him, an anger burned with in his chest, he stood slowly gripping a book shelf ledge to steady himself.   
  
"Prove your loyalty, Son" he spat, "prove that you are truly one of us. That you belong in this house."  
  
Harry gripped his wand, looking up to meet Voldemorts reddish eyes. Is this what he had to do gain family? Prove his loyalty? Harry smirked, then by damn he would prove that loyalty.   
  
"I shall expect nothing less than the capture, torture and kill of that muggle loving fool Dumbledore…Son" he growled.

  
Harry slowly meet Voldemorts red eyes, "yes father,".

TBC

Review ….


	10. Death

Warning: Violence, language, character death. Credit to JKR. Sorry it took so long but I had writer's block 

Because I Said

By WittchWay

  
Voldemort smirk, So the great Dumbledore was here? Had come for his _little wizarding savior._..how nice. Voldemort rushed through the front doors of his family home quickly followed by his Death Eaters, his young son at his side. He stopped on the main stairs leading down to the yard, and the territory outside the gate where the real battle was taking place. He turned to look at them, eyeing each one...all had their masks in place.   
  
The air tingled with magical energy, over head as a battle of curses sailed through the air as a queue of owls took flight neatly dodging the hexes. Voldemort watched as more cries of battle took place off in the distance, he smirked again. This battle was one he was sure he would win…now that Harry Potter was on his side, now that his son had returned to him. They were fighting on his territory, all the death eaters had been assembled when the battle had commenced. The only concern being his precious son's loyalty. If it faltered now…well the death of Potter would follow.  
  
Voldemort hadn't been surprised at the attack, really had been expecting it ever since Potter had arrived. But the added bonus of Dumbledore was more than he had expected. Potter's possible betrayal and leaving must have pushed him to the limit...Voldemort smirked again _precious_ Dumbledore coming to save his only line of defense. The only one strong enough to defeat Voldemort...would of course be his heir.  


Lord Voldemort crossed the yard closely followed by Harry who was watching the wild animals jumping in the trees. 

They followed the drive toward a high grass field that lay before the woods. The Death Eaters were the loudest there. They seemed to be taunting something in the field. Voldemort stood a distance watching them amuse them selves. They were always easily entertained. He scanned the horizon. More death eaters were across in the cemetery and more beyond the gates fighting Aurors. 

"My Lord," one of the nameless addressed Voldemort kneeling, "We have Dumbledore…there" he pointed back toward the field. 

Voldemort smiled, saying nothing strode across toward the gathering. The crowd parted for him. Welcoming their Dark Lord.   


Dumbledore was thrown forward, falling to his knees. The long blades of grass cut across his cheeks and hands as he landed. Small thistles burned beneath his skin, he gasped for air causing short pains in his chest. His eyeglasses knocked a skew, the white strains of hair and beard slung over his shoulder, knotted strangely together. 

The sky darkened, twisting between day and night. Owls and other bird of prey swooped in and out of sight. Dumbledore's blurred vision cleared momentarily, as the two wizards seemed to emerge from a mist. He would have chuckled at the surrealness of the situation if he weren't so close to the end.

He ran his hands through the grass and weeds searching for his wand. "Accio wand" he mumbled over and over again praying his trusted wand would come to him. 

Black boots stepped on his hand just as he found his wand. A small push forward and the boot cut into his hand, he looked up to see Harry Potters green eyes gleaming down at him. Harry smiled sweetly bending down taking the wand from the old wizard, "Professor Dumbledore," he whispered. "It's so nice of you to visit."

Voldemort smirked, "Albus," he chuckled "Somehow I always though that your demise would be more graceful and elegantly executed."   
  
Voldemort knelt next to the old man his demeanor mocking, "Somehow I thought there would be more of a challenge. I got my son back so easily.... I won so easily"   
  
Dumbledore eased up till he was propped up on one elbow, "_Overly_ confident as ever Tom." Dumbledore looked directly at Harry holding out his hand, "_Once_ again Harry Potter I offer you my friendship."   
  
Startled Harry stepped back, this man had to be mad. He was as good as defeated, he was on his back at Riddle Manor, surrounded by death eaters. What made Dumbledore think he could possible win with him by his side? Harry shook his head, "I'll stay with my _family_" he emphasized the last words.   


Dumbledore pulled himself up to his knees still in obvious pain, "Again, Harry I offer you my friendship."

Harry's eyes widened, "I told you before _Albus_, I decline, I'm with my _family_. _Family_ _you_ denied me", the anger apparent in his voice, in the gleam of hate in his eyes. 

"_Foolish boy_ you are just a pawn he needs to kill me. Certainly you heard the only wizard Lord Voldemort ever feared was _I_. He will use you, torture you and kill you. As soon as he gets a chance... _foolish child you_

are as good at _dead_," Dumbledore attempted to stand. 

Harry looked at Voldemort. This was the moment that Lord Voldemort had been waiting for. The test of true loyalty. But Harry smirked and he knew the boy's loyalty was instantly his. The boy's anger at Dumbledore was permanent and he had his son's forever loyalties. 

Voldemort straightened his back pulling himself to his full height, he pulled his cape from his shoulders letting it pool around his feet. He raised his wand as Dumbledore stretched out a weary hand, "Last time 

Harry...take my hand"

Harry shook his head a cold look crossed his face, as if Dumbledore was little more than filth on the ground. 

Dumbledore hissed, "_foolish child_...I will give you a final piece of advice since you seem so intent on this path. Don't let him remove your mothers sacrifice...your only protection, remove that and you are as good as dead."

  
Dumbledore lay on the ground looking up to the boy who stood above him. Harry didn't answer this time, he simply snapped the headmasters wand and tossed it besides him. Dumbledore looked in raged. He cradled his right wand hand to his chest. Feeling the broken bones in the hand he twisted as he made an attempt to get to his knees. Harry's boot caught him in the chest as he was pushed back to the ground.   
  
He watched Harry's cold expression, the frozen features on his face. Dumbledore shook his head, How had the boy learned not to care in such a short time? "Going to kill me Harry? Going to take my life?" Dumbledore's breathing was rapid, "Think that will repay your dept to Voldemort?" he gasped out  
  
Harry felt the cool hand on his shoulder, Voldemort's slide his hand down to clasp his left hand, "Together Harry Potter" he whispered. Harry raised his wand, catching Voldemort's wand rise out of the corner of his eye. A surge of magic tingled through him. The air seemed to come alive, his mind felt a haze settle, Death eaters laughs and jeers curses sounded around him.   
  
Dumbledore lunged forward and seized the hem of Harry's robes, "he won't forgive you Harry, he'll never forgive you...." the old wizard screamed as Death Eaters gripped the man under his arms dragging him back. They dropped him face down, the smudges of soil in his beard and face, a desperate plead crossed his face, "Don't do this Harry..._I beg you_" he whispered.   
  
Harry knelt pulling his hand from Voldemort's, "Am I to believe you Albus Dumbledore. Am I to listen to your half-truths, Am I to listen to you skirt around the questions I've asked for years. _This is my life you toy with."   
_  
Harry rose, looking at his father, red eyes glared down at him, Voldemort looked at his young son, and held out his badly scared right hand. Harry looked down at the hand, long knobby fingers, the same as his. Harry clasped it tightly with his left, "together son, on three."   
  
"Yes father". Harry stood shoulder to shoulder with Lord Voldemort, turning to face Dumbledore withering on the ground.   
  
"_Avada Kedavra_" father and son shouted.   
  
Fear froze on the old mans face, his eyes locked on Harry Potter, and he fell back to lie between the tangles of the overgrown yard. Harry stumbled into the body of his father, the force of magic seemed to drain him instantly, Voldemort gripped him softly by the shoulder. "That happens the first time you cast the killing curse son. Come back to the house". Harry stared at Dumbledore's dead body on the grown, He stumbled again his knees felt weak and drained of all energy. He barely heard Voldemort mutter to come back to the house. Harry dizzily glanced at all the Death Eaters, spinning he collapsed, Macnair caught him on the way down, he let him self be carried back to the house_, his home, his families home._   
  
***   


Hours later: Harry woke in a silent living room of the Riddle house. He lay there for a long time staring up at the ceiling and the shadows that danced across it. The house was overwhelmingly silent _to silent_. Harry looked toward the window as orange flecks of light sped across the horizon, a ghostly shadow of the moon hung in the sky.   
  
Harry sat up untangling the blanket that had hastily been thrown over him, a gripping tightening of his chest shot through him and down his left arm. He franticly tore at the sleeve of his shirt, lifting it up half expecting to see the dark mark burned into his pale skin. He sighed a slight relief as he stood from the couch crossing to where his robe lay over a green chair.   
  
Harry sank to the floor, rubbing his face in the fabric of the robe, tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. And now he was in a house, in a home with wizards he did not know, a man who would have seen him dead as of last week. Harry held his knees to his chest, rocking slowly as the guilt of Dumbledore's death weighted heavily on his chest.   
  
Quite sometime passed as Harry attempted to force the death of his once mentor from his mind. He had no idea what would happen when he left this room, had Voldemort forgiven him. Was that implied? Harry wiped his face on the back of his hand and stood. There was only one way to find out. 

There still was no noise in the house except the occasion creek of footsteps. Harry eased into the library off to the right of the staircase, a wild fire burned in the hearth, Nagini, the serpent, Harry had only seen in his nightmares coiled before the fire lifted her head. A shiver settled down Harry's spine, he crept forward to stand next to Voldemort's chair, his emerald eyes watched the enchanted fire until his eyes burned and he half forgot where he was.   
  
It was little more than a whisper when Voldemort broke the silence, "You have your mother's eyes"   
  
Harry turned to meet the glazing stare of his would be father, red slit eyes stared up at him, a green tinge raced through the dark lord's skin. Harry dropped to his knees, staring up at the man, "How...how'd you know my mother?"   
  
Voldemort looked down at his young son staring at him intently. He cupped Harry's chin, feeling the boy freeze under his hold. "It doesn't hurt..." Harry stuttered.   
  
Voldemort caressed the boy's cheek, brushing a strand of hair away from the boy's forehead to reveal the cursed scar of his mother's love. Harry shrugged as his father traced the outline of the scar, he could feel a tolerable burn underneath the scar. Harry lay his cheek on Voldemort's knee, he could feel the man weave his fingers threw his raven hair stroking it softly.   
  
Even with the fire burning Harry felt cold settle over him. They were both silent for to long, Harry was lost in the innocence of his hair being petted a fatherly touch.   
  
"Your mother was a beautiful woman... "   
  
He was silent a moment longer, "...She loved you..." 

  
Voldemort waived him away. "So like your mother you are...believe it or not I had not intended to kill her that fateful night, I simple came to get what was mine." He tapped Harry on the forehead.   
  
"...Then why did you, why couldn't I have stayed with her...did you rape her" he whispered his voice fading at the end.   
  
Voldemort turned surveying his only heir, "Contrary to popular belief I am not a monster Harry Potter. I do not rape and plunder villages...your mother sweet little Mudblood that she is ran into me...quite literally."   
  
He sat in the winged back chair in front of the hearth, "Sit" he pointed at the ottoman in front of him, "I was far different looking them what I am today. I still had a lush head of hair them, such as the vanities of beauty. I still was human...well more so then now. I believe I have told you before I took precautions against death, mortality."   
  
"Did you come there that night to kill me," Harry sat up looking back to his father. Voldemort stared down at him, "I came to get you, I came to get my only heir, my son...The others were of little concern to me."   
  
Harry pulled back, startled at the honesty.   
  
Voldemort, "Didn't you ever wonder about the scar Harry. Didn't you ever wonder why you had that connection with me?"   
  
"My mother gave me the scar to protect me..." he stammered.   
  
Voldemort stood suddenly pulling Harry with him, "I gave you that scar," he bellowed. "I bind you to me. I always knew where you were, what you were doing."   
  
Harry looked up to his father, "I didn't know, Dumbledore said my mother gave it to me to protect me... from you."   
  
"I trust you will not be so gullible in the future. That scar is a weave of my protection. What I didn't know is that your mother had many old protections charms on you. Old magic I would not thought she new. When I weave mine they did not mix well and backed fired causing me to be thrown from my body…little more than a sprit. Dumbledore was wrong, that scar has nothing to do with your mother."  
  
"Yes...father." Harry picked at invisible fuzz on the rug. He wanted to ask if he was forgiven, he wanted to ask if he would be the receiver of the crucio curse again. Harry looked back up, Lord Voldemort was leaning forward with his wand pulled pointing it directly at Harry's head.   
  
"How did you know I was born? Did she tell you?"   
  
"I knew I had a child…one night I was standing in the circle of my death eaters and a light appeared. A parental charm had been cast and sought me out. But you weren't a priority at the time...Peter ratted you out later." he huffed. At that Nagini uncoil from her position in front of the fire, raising her head. She hissed in rapid series that Harry barely understood, but which caused Voldemort to smile. "She's been wanting to eat the little rat. I've been tempted over the years to let her."   
  
Harry smirked shyly, "I'd like to be there for that."   
  
Voldemort laughed, clapping him on the shoulder pulling him toward him for a hug. Harry melted into it.  


TBC

Epilogue Hopefully next week.

Review please


End file.
